Kaori Ichibana (Character)
Kaori Ichibana (市花 香織 Ichihana Kaori) is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. A spunky, fiery and determined girl, Kaori may not be the type to wander around starting fights, but she will happily end one. Competitive and a fan of boxing from a young age, she has grown used to living in such a hectic, wild city, and as wielded her tough, friction-based Stand, Styx, since she was a child. She is played by Kaori Ichibana. Appearance Kaori is a little on the short side with somewhat unkempt hair and fierce, determined eyes. She has a well built figure and trains constantly to stay in shape. Kaori usually wears a similar outfit most of the time, made up of a white shirt with a black vest and black skirt. She also wears black socks and boots, and a pinkish-red necktie. She tends to have her sparring gloves and a headband on a lot of the time, as she tends to get into fights frequently and doesn’t want to be caught unprepared. Backstory Kaori has lived in Kōwan her entire life. She was born to parents of average wealth, but the family makes ends meet and they generally get along well with one another. From an early age, Kaori was heavily into sports, games and all kinds of extracurricular activity. She was encouraged to learn some form of self defense by her parents due to the rise in strange and sometimes criminal activity in the area at the time. She took up boxing and never looked back, finding the challenge of fighting and winning to be thrilling -- though she never let it get to her head and turn to bloodlust. She began developing her Stand powers around the same time. They first manifested in middle school during a sparring match, when she accidentally punched a guy in the face in a fit of competitive frustration. Her fist stuck to his face and she couldn’t pull it off for a good couple of minutes, embarrassing her to no end. She has since figured out that her powers involve manipulating the effect of friction on objects, making them stick to things and become immovable. She was visited shortly after by the Speedwagon Foundation, who were keeping track of emergent Stand users in the city. They explained the nature of her abilities to her, and made sure to set her on the right path, telling her to keep in contact in case anything drastic happened. As such, she is aware of the general nature of Stands, especially since many other children around her age started developing Stands at the same time. She generally stays off the radar of SPW due to being a good kid and only fighting when it’s not serious or in defense of somebody from more predatory Stand users. Toward the end of middle school, the Stand activity in the city spiked hard, and encounters with empowered thugs and general weirdos became commonplace. She remains chipper and optimistic about life in general despite the madcap chaos of her daily life, seeing it as a great way to continue training herself to become “number one”. Kaori is currently in her first year at Keyaki High School. She is a member of the Sports Club and frequently gatecrashes the Gaming Club, much to their chagrin when she walks all over the actual club members. Personality Despite living in a hectic neighbourhood and attending a madhouse of a school, Kaori maintains a sunny outlook on life. She constantly strives to be “number one”, taking a great interest in sparring and training in boxing from an early age. She won’t pick on people and start fights out of spite but she will gladly leap into the fray to break one up or protect somebody. In short she loves a good fight but not on malicious terms. While she is primarily fun loving and spunky, she can get very competitive and a little overbearing when she gets excited. She gets very intense about fighting, games, and anything where she can prove herself. When she’s hyperfocused on something she really wants, she’s nigh unstoppable, and can get a little crazily determined to a fault. She cannot stand deception and cheating. She seems to hold a fear of failure, especially in situations with high stakes. She enjoys coffee and sweet foods, as well as being around friends. She seems to have a soft spot for cats, and bristles at cheaters, bullies or the dishonest. Her most disdained food is Asparagus. Talents & Abilities Stand Kaori's Stand, Styx, is very based in her boxing background, quick, strong and precise with the paltry range of it's own arm's length. Styx is primarily a boxer, but will brawl and grapple when necessary or if Kaori loses her temper. It has the unique ability to dramatically increase the effect of friction on an object or an individual, freezing them on the spot or sticking them to any surface they are in direct contact with. The potential for the Stand is impressive, though it is currently in it's beginning stages when it comes to its friction ability. Personal '''Sports: '''With her competitive nature and history in boxing, Kaori tends to excel in sports, quite talented in a hand to hand battle. '''Games: '''Though she is skilled at video games of all sorts, she excels in skill based ones, where she gets to put her mind and determination to the test against other talented players. '''Intelligence: '''Her skills with problem-solving and riddles are signs of her intelligence and ability to make quick, good decisions on the fly.